


One Night

by roe87



Series: Fem Bucky/Rumlow [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky in panties, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Douchey But Not Evil Rumlow, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Happy Sex, Hook-Up, Humor, Morning After, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Brock Rumlow, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, meet awkward, power bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: The thing was (and Bucky had come to terms with this a long time ago) she got hot for douchey guys.Not just any douchey guy, though. No, she was picky. Bucky liked the type of guy who had swagger, had an ego with the goods to back it up.Peacocking. Yeah, Bucky was into that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Fem Bucky/Rumlow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Read the tags! 
> 
> This is in my universe where there's no Hydra and Rumlow is just a regular douche at work. :D
> 
> Btw, if you want to headcanon Bucky as a cis woman, trans woman, intersex or non binary fem for this fic, please go ahead!
> 
> ~~

_9AM, Monday morning_

_SHIELD HQ, New York City_

"Just let me know if there's anything else you need, Agent Barnes?" Agent Thirteen said, handing over the SHIELD issued tablet.

Bucky took it with a smile. Agent Thirteen was nice. Bucky would look forward to working with her in the future. "Thank you, Agent Thirteen."

"Not at all." She smiled back. "Hopefully we'll be able to work together soon. They're just short on the STRIKE team agents at the moment. You know how it is."

Bucky nodded. She knew very well how it was, having worked for SHIELD a long time now. She also knew what the STRIKE teams could be like sometimes, especially with a new-to-them female agent. "Any tips for me?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Agent Thirteen smirked back. "Your eyes might get a workout from all the rolling they're gonna do when STRIKE commander Rumlow is talking. Other than that, they all do as they're supposed to, so no complaints."

Bucky suppressed a chuckle. "Got it. Well, see you later. We should get a drink on our downtime and catch up."

"Great. Look forward to it." Agent Thirteen smiled as she left, and Bucky headed in the opposite direction.

She knew where she was going: she'd worked in the New York base before she'd been sent off on solo missions. Bucky headed back down to the lower levels of the compound where the teams were stationed, and everything connected to them: armory, shooting range, locker rooms, and the garage.

From the brief she'd been given, it seemed Fury wanted Bucky on STRIKE team alpha as they were down at least two agents.

Bucky went into the locker room and sat down on the bench to quickly read through her brief. Pretty standard: assist on the team, answer to the STRIKE commander, and report back to Fury after each mission.

Piece of cake.

Bucky opened her locker and stored the tablet away. Once it was turned off, the encrypted data would delete itself anyway, even if someone did break into her locker to steal it there wouldn't be anything to find.

Bucky unbuttoned her blouse and hung it up inside the locker.

The room was quiet, most of the teams either out already or not on shift yet. Bucky made the most of the quiet and got changed, humming to herself. She toed off her shoes and socks, and stripped out of her pants. She stood there in her panties and bra, lifting one arm at a time to spray on antiperspirant.

Inside the locker was her SHIELD uniform, and Bucky pulled on the black tac pants, doing them up tight. Next, Bucky unhooked her bra and hung it up inside the locker. She had a black sports bra for heavy duty missions, and she put that on followed by a simple black top.

Then she strapped on all the holsters, securing them around her legs, waist and shoulders.

Bucky had been trained as a sniper, but she always came prepared for any situation.

Almost ready, Bucky used the little mirror on the locker door to brush out her hair and quickly tie it back in a plait. The black and polished pair of tac boots were at the bottom of her locker, and Bucky grabbed those next. She pulled them on and put her foot on the bench to do up the laces, then the other foot.

Bucky shut her locker, leaving the room. She was headed to the armory when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out the phone to look at the screen and smiled.

"Hey, Nat," she said, putting the phone to her ear. "Long time, no see."

"Hey, yourself," Nat replied. "I heard you were back in the city."

"You know me," Bucky said, swiping her key card to access the armory. "I just can't keep away."

"Sorry I couldn't make drinks last night," Nat said. "I hope you weren't too bored."

Bucky laughed lightly, eyeing up the racks of knives and automatic weapons. "I managed to keep myself entertained..."

_8PM, Sunday night_

_Joe's bar, downtown_

Bucky had worn her slutty dress tonight: the little black number that always got appreciative looks wherever she went.

She wasn't wanting for attention in this bar, but the night was young and Bucky liked to look around a bit before she made any commitments. Being back in New York for the first time in a couple years was exciting in itself.

Bucky took her drink and moved around the bar, eyeing up the alpha male types over on the pool tables.

The thing was (and Bucky had come to terms with this a long time ago) she got hot for douchey guys.

Not just any douchey guy, though. No, she was picky. Bucky liked the type of guy who had swagger, had an ego with the goods to back it up.

Peacocking. Yeah, Bucky was into that. The more peacocking the better. So, obviously, loitering by the pool table was a good place to pick up guys.

Bucky had her eye on a few of them. Clearly she'd picked a good night to come down. She watched the games eagerly, sipping at her drink.

After a few rounds of watching men play pool, with all the testosterone in the air and the blatant cock waving whenever they won, Bucky's eye was drawn to one man in particular: a dark haired older man who was _fucking ripped_.

Bucky moved closer to his table to watch him, making no effort to hide she was checking him out. The guy wore good clothes, casual but nice: fashionable, fitted, like he'd put thought into what he wanted to show off. Bucky looked him up and down as he leaned over the pool table. Nice ass, definitely. Slim waist and abs showing through the t-shirt. Always a win.

Thick arms. Bucky liked the arms a lot. He was handsome too, with a strong jawline and a nice side profile. Great hair.

He happened to glance over before he took his shot, and made eye contact. Bucky raised her eyebrows in challenge, smirking a little. She wanted him to know she was watching, see what he would do.

He smiled back, all smug confidence, before making his shot and hitting his ball into the pocket. He laughed with his buddies around the table over the win, then he looked over at Bucky again.

Bucky adjusted herself to look more inviting: leaning back and showing off her body. She knew she looked killer in her dress, and she gazed back at Mr. Peacock, waiting for him to make a move.

Bucky liked to see initiative in her men.

As the guys around the pool table moved to start a new game, the guy Bucky liked handed his cue to someone else, then made a beeline through the bar straight to Bucky.

Bucky smiled as he approached. "Congratulations on your win," she said lowly.

"Thanks," he said, eyes travelling down Bucky's body. "You here on your own?"

Straight to the point. Bucky liked. She nodded slowly. "Buy a girl a drink?" she asked, because she was also straight to the point.

"Sure. What do you want?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Vodka tonic," Bucky told him. "One ice cube. I'll be waiting there." She pointed to a quieter corner of the bar, and he nodded.

"I'll be right back."

"Can't wait," Bucky said as he walked away.

While he queued at the bar for the drink, Bucky went and situated herself in the corner. She set her finished drink onto the side table, and got her mirror and lipstick out of her purse.

Busying herself with a fresh coat of red on her lips, Bucky hummed happily and fluffed her hair a bit before closing the mirror.

When Mr. Peacock came back with her drink, and a beer for him, Bucky thanked him and took a sip.

"What's your name, then?" he asked, leaning into Bucky's personal space.

"Bucky."

"Bucky?" He huffed a small laugh. "What sort of name is that?"

"A nickname." Bucky smiled back at him. So far, so douchey. Perfect. "And what's yours?"

"Brock."

"Two B's," Bucky said, amused. "You live around here, Brock?"

"Yeah, four blocks away."

"Well, that's convenient." Bucky looked him up and down in approval, then took another sip of her drink. "You work out?"

"You could say that," Brock said, looking smug.

"Mmm, I bet." Bucky reached out and touched Brock's bicep, and she wasn't disappointed. "Bet you're real strong."

"Sure," Brock said easily.

"I love working out too. Get all hot and sweaty," Bucky said, injecting seduction into her voice. "Did you plan on working out tonight, Brock?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I, what?" Brock said. "You mean at the gym?"

Bucky smiled at that. "I mean in the bedroom. With me."

Brock laughed like he was surprised, then he moved in even closer. "You wanna fuck?"

Now this was more like it, Bucky thought, looking up at him.

"I do if you know where the clitoris is," she replied.

"What?" Brock scoffed.

"Do you know where it is?" Bucky asked. She had learned to take a quick survey before bothering to go home with men. No point in being disappointed.

"Sure, I know," Brock insisted.

"Show me." Bucky set her feet apart on the floor and stood firm.

"Alright," Brock replied, "we can leave now?"

"Show me here," Bucky told him, tugging on his t-shirt to reel him in. "Just stand in front of me, no one will see."

Brock's face was a picture, going through several different reactions one after another before settling on wide eyed shock. "You... you want me to finger you here?"

"So I know you know where the clitoris is," Bucky said. "That's all."

"You're crazy," Brock laughed, but he didn't move away, in fact he moved in closer, crowding Bucky against the wall.

"I'm not wearing panties," Bucky whispered.

That did it. Bucky saw the change on Brock's face, the way he licked his lips. "You're one of those crazy bitches," he said, almost reverent. He took a swig of beer and glanced around, clearly looking to see who was watching.

The bar was busy, people were drunk, and they were in a dark corner. Bucky wasn't a fool, she'd picked this corner for a reason.

"C'mon," she murmured, pushing her hips into Brock.

Brock looked down between them then oh so casually draped his hand holding the beer over Bucky's shoulder, and worked his other hand between them.

Bucky's breath caught, and she tried her best to look innocent as Brock's hand felt under her dress and between her legs.

This was the true test, and thankfully Brock seemed to know what he was looking for: his hand cupped Bucky's sex as his fingers felt around. Bucky let out a little gasp as Brock's fingers grasped her clit and pinched it sharply.

"Right there?" Brock asked, breathing heavy.

Bucky nodded, looking up at him. "Congratulations, you found it."

"Mm," Brock grunted, working his fingers to massage Bucky's clit. "Hardly gonna miss it, am I, big clit like this."

Bucky exhaled shakily, leaning into Brock for support. "You like big clits?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Fucking love 'em," Brock said, pinching Bucky's clit for emphasis and making her gasp. "Love sucking on 'em, too."

"Ah," Bucky moaned, eyes fluttering closed as Brock's fingers worked her over. "You do oral?"

"Fuck, yeah," Brock growled. "Girl like you? I'd go down on you for hours."

"Mmm," Bucky purred, thrusting her hips into him. " _Yes._ "

Brock moved his fingers off Bucky's clit, feeling their way between her legs. "How wet are you?" Brock murmured, searching for Bucky's hole with his fingers.

Bucky opened her legs more, gave Brock's hand room and as soon as Brock's fingertip found her, he pushed his finger inside.

Brock smiled smugly. "Mm. Pretty wet, huh."

"Mm hm." Bucky nodded, her hips moving of their own volition now, riding Brock's finger. "Take me home, daddy?"

"Think we better," Brock chuckled. "Before we get thrown out of here." He didn't remove his finger right away, he slid it in and out a couple times before adding a second finger.

Bucky was so close, she could've come on the spot. Brock felt around inside her and the pads of his fingers touched on that sweet spot, and Bucky knew then she was in experienced hands.

"Fuck, you're small," Brock hissed, withdrawing his fingers. "Gonna fucking wreck you, you sexy bitch."

Bucky grinned. "Can't wait." She adjusted her dress as Brock not-so-subtly licked his fingers clean.

"C'mon," Brock said, finishing off his beer. "Let's get a cab." He placed his hand possessively over Bucky's ass as they exited the bar, and Bucky loved it.

_10PM, Brock's apartment_

Brock's place was such a bachelor pad, but relatively clean so Bucky couldn't complain.

They went straight into the bedroom and Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, with Brock on his knees in front of her. Bucky didn't have to take anything off, just lifted her dress up and let Brock eat her out right there.

And Brock was good at it, no doubt about that.

Bucky laid back and thrust her hips up at his mouth as he sucked on her clit and slid two fingers into her. He knew just where to touch her and for how long to drive her crazy.

Bucky moaned and she came shaking on his tongue and his fingers, crying out as the orgasm took hold of her. But true to his word Brock didn't stop there, he really went to town. Bucky came three more times before she asked him to stop, craving some dick.

They threw their clothes off and got onto the bed. Brock put on a condom then grabbed Bucky's legs, hoisting them up before he lined his dick up and thrust inside her.

Bucky cried out, yelling encouragement at Brock and letting him know she liked it, urging him on. He snapped his hips and pounded into her, and Bucky thoroughly enjoyed the rough fucking Brock subjected her to.

Afterwards they lay side by side in bed, panting.

When Brock got his breath back, he chuckled lowly and reached under the covers to squeeze Bucky's ass. "Yeah, you liked that," he said, full of himself. "You like getting dicked down."

Bucky smiled, amused. She'd noticed a framed poster for _Rocky_ on the wall opposite, and she was starting to get a picture for Brock now.

"Sure did, daddy," she said. "Wanna give it to me again?"

Brock blinked at her, then smiled as he shook his head. "Give me five minutes."

After a quick nap they had another round, even better than the first.

Immediately after round two, Brock fell asleep, snoring loudly. Bucky wasn't one to wait around until morning, especially as she had work, so she got dressed quietly and let herself out.

She'd got what she wanted: she'd had a fun night.

It was good to be back in New York.

_9:34AM, Monday morning_

_STRIKE team alpha briefing_

Loaded up with weapons, Bucky set her phone onto airplane mode and headed to the briefing room.

She hadn't met her team yet and she was looking forward to seeing who she'd get to work with.

With any luck, someone hot. That would make the missions more interesting.

Bucky pushed open the door to the briefing room, seeing the typical scene of a bunch of guys in tac gear huddled around the projection table.

A few of them looked round at her entrance, and Bucky nodded in greeting to them.

"I'm Agent Barnes," she announced. "I'm your temp."

There were a few nods and murmured greetings in response, most eyes swivelling back to one man who was likely the commander, Rumlow. He currently had his back to Bucky, and when he looked round at her and their eyes met, Bucky saw the same flash of recognition on his face that'd probably shown on her face too.

Well, shit, she thought.

She schooled her features and stepped forward. "Commander."

"Agent Barnes," Rumlow said, not missing a beat.

Damn, he looked good in tac gear, she thought. Biceps bulging out of his black undershirt and everything.

"Welcome to STRIKE team alpha," he said, with the barest of smiles.

"Thank you, sir," Bucky replied, careful not to let any emotion show.

"I've just started the briefing," he went on, and turned back to the projection.

Bucky nudged her way in between the men to get a view, and she paid attention as he went through their mission objective.

Pretty simple so far, she thought. A standard infiltration. Bucky was looking forward to seeing the STRIKE team in action, and especially seeing Rumlow.

When the briefing was over, Rumlow dismissed the agents. As they filed out of the room, headed for the garage, he called, "Barnes."

"Sir?" Bucky said, hanging back.

Rumlow waited until the other agents had left and the door closed, then he stepped close to Bucky and said quietly, "Hi."

Bucky's eyebrows raised minutely, but otherwise she remained at parade rest. "Hi," she replied.

"I, uh," Rumlow smiled briefly, "I take it we can be professional while at work? Last night won't be a problem?"

"No problem, sir," Bucky replied calmly. And truly, there wasn't, not on her end.

Rumlow nodded. "Okay, good. Uh, that's all. Suit up, we leave in fifteen."

"Sir," Bucky replied, and turned to go.

Then the devil got into her as she paused and said, "Sir?" She waited until Rumlow met her eyes before she smiled at him. "Looking forward to working under you, sir."

Then she winked and walked out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Want to join my Rumbuck chat group? :D it is for bucky/(nice)rumlow. The link is [here](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/189236700694).  
> Thank you to my Rumbuck shippers for encouraging me! <3
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616), come say hi!


End file.
